The Snape Family
by Malissa and Mortania and Sasha
Summary: I sux at summaries, but basically, it has the Snape family....Orig char, and others...WHatever, R&R,.


A/n: Okay people, this is for my very first story in which I will actually try to update as often as possible.....If you want to criticize me, do it constructively. It's the way that College is teaching the ones becoming teachers. Constructive Criticism. I believe it is a very accurate way of criticizing people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters; I am merely playing with them...constructively. Oh what joy this brings. I do however own any unfamiliar characters.  
  
A/n 2 Sasha: I am not writing as it is you that is writing, it's our sister....Mortisha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: This is just a starter to introduce you to my character.....Using a workshop thingy. Ok! Yeah! Let me Start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Name: Mortisha Theodoshia  
  
Age: 13  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Siblings: Yes  
  
Closest Siblings:  
  
Mortania Lynn (Riddle) Wolffang-Malfoy-26  
  
Sasha Severius Snape-Trelawny-26  
  
Malissa Linn (Riddle) Wolffang- Kristenhellinger-26  
  
Pets: Cat- Jesuit'-Black/ Owl- Euphoria-Black  
  
Lives with: Parents; Severus Snape and Clairese Snape  
  
Lives in: A Mansion, the Snape ancestral Home  
  
Lives in: Nottingham  
  
Appearance: Shoulder length Brown hair, Blue eyes, pale complexion, stands about 5'3", pearly white teeth  
  
Wand: Dragon Heartstring, Ash, 8 inches.  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
R or L handed: Left Handed  
  
Fav subjects: Defense Against Dark Arts, Potions, and Arithmancy.  
  
Fav Saying: " Well, isn't that peachy?"  
  
*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************  
  
List Of 3rd Years  
  
Slytherin  
  
Aimee Hutchinson, Taylor Devinnston, Mortisha Snape, Coralynn Day Snape.  
  
Boys- Antonio Dysen, Gavin Matthews, Curtis Toman, Regan Kristenhellinger, Mark Anton, Lance Barton, and Salen Andrews.  
  
RAVENCLAW-  
  
Girls- Lynn Daeson, Madison Walker, Anne Willard.  
  
Boys- Adrian Darnell, Duncan Millen, Edgar Lockenheimer, Philaro Knott.  
  
GRYFFINDOR-  
  
Girls- Kelly Whetherspoon, Sammie Willianst, Jeanie Weasley, Beatrice Weasley, Lily Potter.  
  
Guys- William Noters, Bertram Marks, Gregory Jesin, Orlando Patrenialtium.  
  
HUFFLEPUFF  
  
Girls- Caralyn Sheldernot, Sherrie Kenneths, Diana Sampson, LeAnn Taylen.  
  
Guys- Kevin Purnt, Juno Willianst, Lance Marks, Heath Leffingler.  
  
Aright, I would go into detail on where they're from, but you know..ok, I guess, here we go. I am not sure on what to write, but I will come up w/ something.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~** Chapter 1**~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~** The Summer **~*~*~*  
  
The Snape Mansion in Nottingham, yes, what a grand castle it was. Nothing compared to Hogwarts, but it was a castle. Or, as known to the Snape family, home.  
  
"Severus, will you please tell me what you are staring at my plate for?" Clairese Snape asked while holding her copy of the Daily Prophet. Eating her piece of bacon.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering...." He paused. Then made a sudden movement for the plate. Clairese slapped her hand forward and grabbed the plate before he could reach it.  
  
"Severus, if you wanted my toast you could just ask, you know." She put the paper down and laid the plate on the table, crossing her arms on the table, grinning broadly. Just then a girl walked in the breakfast nook.  
  
"Good morning..." she paused to look at her parents. "You know dad, if you wanted mum's toast all you had to do was ask her." She said lazily as she sat down with her plate in front of her. Clairese smiled then picked up her piece of bacon and winked.  
  
"Well, why does everyone know this and not me?" He asked looking micheviously at his wife.  
  
"Because you do this every morning, and when Mum tried to tell Gretty that you would take three pieces and you insisted that two were fine." The girl replied then looked down at her plate. "Where'd my bacon go?" She paused for a moment then narrowed her eyes, her lip thinning. "Okay, dad, hand it over." She said this with a tone of voice that Severus use to use.  
  
He raised his eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Just then another girl walked in.  
  
"Dad, may I have that piece of bacon on your plate?" She asked sleepily. Clairese turned and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Cora."  
  
"Morning mum. Dad, answer my question."  
  
"No," he scowled, "it's your sisters." Cora narrowed her eyes. Her sister turned to look at her.  
  
"Cora, why can't you fix your own plate?"  
  
"Because Mortisha, I am still asleep."  
  
"So. You should be awake enough to fix your own plate, eh?" "Nope."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Just then an owl flew in and dropped a letter on Mortisha's lap. She looked back. She then smiled and held it up. She carefully examined the ink.  
  
"It's from Mortania. Shall I read?"  
  
Clairese put her paper down again and Severus looked menacingly at Cora's toast. She smiled, at her father.  
  
"Yes dad, you may have the toast." He reached over and took it without a farther word.  
  
"Please, Mortisha, read the letter from your sister." Clairese smiled.  
  
"It reads..." she cleared her throat. " Dearest Tisha, I am writing to tell you that I am coming to pick you up and take you shopping for school. You are to be ready by Friday evening at six. Your nieces are going to be attending their first year. So I want you to be with them this summer and tell them what to expect....(plus Scarlotte wants to see you again.) And if you are reading this out loud, I'd advise you to stop right now." Mortisha raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Well, I can't read the rest out loud." She smiled, slyly. Then continued to follow along.  
  
"I can read out loud again."  
  
Clairese gave her an inquiring look. Just then an owl flew in and sure enough dropped a letter on Cora's lap.  
  
"Well, it says, 'Or maybe we, (Sasha, and the kids, and myself) could come to visit you.'" She stopped. "Then it says Signed with love, Mortania."  
  
Severus stood. "Well, I must be leaving now, I have to go to the castle, then the Apothecary, for ingredients for class." He gave a slight grin then left. Clairese sighed.  
  
"Well, girls, what do you say that we go and get our dresses on, I must run some errands too. You girls will go shop in however long."  
  
*~*~**Livingroom**~*~*  
  
Silently a woman in travelling robes walked out of the living room. She wiped the soot off of her robes. Following her were three children. As she smiled, she put her hood down, and made her way up the spiral stony stairs to the rooms in the west. As she opened the door she spoke smoothly.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Mortisha froze. She stood up straight and then spoke, without turning around.  
  
"No, it's not..."  
  
******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
A/N: Please R&R This is just the prologue, and I need to know how I am doing...Pleeze... 


End file.
